Everlong
by xPRUx
Summary: Somewhere high above in the cosmos, on a hill of a celestial world, a man sat watching the planet of blue and green. From the heavens above, he wistfully gazed down at the Earth, staring for what seemed like forever, lost in his thoughts...


A/N: Started writing this the night they released the season 4 promo. It was ok but the ending really got me. The scene of the radiation cloud about to destroy Polis, the tower. It felt like Lexa was being erased altogether, her memory, every trace of her. Well that's how I felt and it felt bad. I have serious problems when it comes to Clexa :/ So out of that came this story.

*Everlong is not an actual word but it sounded better than Ever After. It's also a song*

* * *

Somewhere high above in the cosmos, on a hill of a celestial world, a man sat watching the planet of blue and green. From the heavens above, he wistfully gazed down at the Earth, staring for what seemed like forever, lost in his thoughts. He suddenly felt a presence alongside him. The man's eyes focused in on a very young boy who had just sat down next to him.

"Hello there."

"Hi." The young boy smiled. "What are you looking at," he said as he stared at the object directly in his line of sight.

"Well," he sighed," I'm looking at Earth." The child thought hard as if he'd never heard such a word. The man noticed the confusion on his face.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never heard of Earth before?" The man was astonished that that was even possible. But the blank expression on the boy's face was a clear no.

"Wow. Well lucky you, I know all about Earth and its stories. I'd be happy to tell you all about it. Would you like that?" The boy smiled and nodded eagerly.

"OK." The man took a deep breath.

"Well, how does anyone even begin? Planet Earth had to have been the greatest creation in existence. It once had salt and fresh waters, lush vegetation, animals, everything you could ever imagine really. And most importantly, it was the place that mankind originated. Humans."

"Humans… people?"

"Yes. The Earth thrived for ages and ages. Mankind grew smarter, their sciences and technologies advanced alongside their creators. But…" the man trailed off. "Humankind, well, _man_ , it was in man's nature to destroy themselves. They built weapons to protect themselves. But the weapons they built ended up causing their very demise. They were a very complicated species. Too complicated to get into and you probably wouldn't understand if I tried explaining. Hell, I _still_ don't understand." The man chuckled.

"Oh. Did something happen," the boy asked, picking up on the man's tone.

"Yes…one very awful day, something terrible occurred."

"What happened?" The boy asked a bit frightened.

"There was an accident." He sighed grimly. "The Earth suffered a nuclear disaster. Almost everyone… _everything_ died." It suddenly became deafeningly silent between the two. The boy felt chills on his arms.

"Almost." The man pointed out. "Before that happened, there were already people living in space stations. They had settlements already established before the nuclear catastrophe. They were the witnesses to Earth's apocalypse."

"Ohh." The child said as he looked to the man waiting for him to continue.

"So after about 97 years, they sent a group of 100 teenagers down to Earth to see if it was livable. As it turned out, it was. The radiation from the nuclear holocaust was gone and life once again flourished on the Earth. There were acres of forests untouched, magnificent mountains still in place, rivers… everything that Earth had been was still there. Except for a few things.. mutations and such."

"Like what?" The boy interrupted, excited at the story's change of tone.

"Like… two headed deer and two headed horses! And monstrous water snakes, massive gorillas and butterflies that glowed in the dark!" The man exclaimed smiling at the boy who was beyond intrigued. He was really playing the story up for him.

"Wow! Really?!"

"Really." He chuckled.

"That's amazing," the child was in total awe. "That's a good story."

"Huh… I'm not done yet. That's not even the best part!" He smiled again.

"You mean there's more?!" The boy almost jumped up in excitement.

"Mmm hmm. Lots more. Well ok, so, you remember those 100 kids I mentioned… well among them, was a very special one. They all were special but this one in particular, well, let's just say that she was kind of like a princess."

"Wow.. a princess.."

"Yes. But that's not what made her special. The Princess became their leader, she became a hero."

"What did she do?"

"Well, besides saving her people, she helped bring peace and unity to the peoples that had survived the disaster. She, along with the Commander…"

"What Commander? Was he mean?"

"No." The man laughed. " _She's_... a bit hard to explain. Let's just say that as the leader of many, many people, she had to do whatever was necessary for their survival. She was ruthless, yes, deadly… but she needed to be at times.."

"Oh."

"But that was until she met the Princess."

"They met? Did she kill her?"

"No… well, almost. But no. They were enemies at first, but they found their way around their differences. It took very hard work to do but they accomplished many things together. And like all epic love stories, in the end, the Princess and the Commander fell in love. They loved each other like no other had ever loved before."

"That's nice," the boy smiled.

"Yes it is."

"And did they live happily ever after?"

The man became hushed. "Well… they were broken apart. The Commander had to leave the Princess…. she passed on to the next life."

"That's sad.." the boy was suddenly saddened.

"Oh.." the man put his arm around him, "it's ok. It took a little while longer, but soon the Princess made her own journey as well."

"Did she.."

"Yes. She died too."

The boy finally couldn't help the tears that he had been holding back. A few dripped from his eyes before the man put his arm around him.

"Oh, don't be sad. You shouldn't cry. Do you want to know why…"

He shook his head yes.

"Well, because, they found each other again."

"Really? How?" The boy perked up immediately.

The man grinned. "Ever heard of pearly gates, angels, streets of gold?"

The child thought for only a second. "Nope. Never."

"Hmm. Well that's what the ancients believed in, Heaven is what they called it. Gave them something to hope for, someplace beautiful where they would rest for all eternity."

"Oh."

"I guess you could say that Heaven was more of an idea, something that was in books and literature, a very old belief."

"So it isn't real? Heaven?"

The man sighed. "Well, whenever someone passed, their bodies would wither away but their spirits proceeded to the next world. I suppose you could call it Heaven but there's no real name. But to answer your question, in some context, it does exist."

"Can you tell me more about this place?"

"Of course. Well, as I've said, it has no real name. It's a place where loved ones are reunited. And it's a very beautiful place. It's love and peace and harmony and everything good that could ever be imagined."

"Where is it?"

"Oh… it's a lot closer than you might think." The man winked and smiled.

"Aden. There you are. I've been looking for you."

The red haired boy looked to his side to see a familiar face. A dark head of hair, half braided, half straight locks that hung around emerald eyes.

"Come on Aden. Let's go," she smiled at the boy, who ran and hugged her.

Lexa gave a small nod to the man with a certain knowing in her eyes. The two waved goodbye and began to walk down the hill. And there at the bottom stood a girl, _the_ girl, _her_ girl.

The brunette chuckled to herself. She knew it wasn't possible, but still, she swore she fell more in love with Clarke every time she looked at her. The other girl turned to see Lexa and Aden within a few steps from her.

"Aden." Clarke smiled at the boy who gave her a tight hug.

"Clarke. I just heard an amazing story!"

"Did you now?" She laughed, as she threw her arms around the brunette as Lexa returned the embrace.

"Hi." The blonde whispered into Lexa's ear.

"Hi back." Lexa chuckled. They lingered a few moments in each other's arms.

"So what's this story Aden's so excited about?" She whispered into Lexa's ear.

"Kane was telling his age old story, you know... _the_ story."

"Oh." Clarke pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "Aden still can't remember anything… any of us," she maintained a low voice.

Lexa shook her head softly.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

"Oh nothing.. just how beautiful it is. Look Aden." Lexa said as the three turned around to look at the vast land before them, a land that was both magical, beautiful and filled with familiarity.

The land was a wide open plain, with patches of flowers and rows of trees with a clear river that sparkled as if diamonds skimmed the top of the water. It was peaceful and serene.

Suddenly, Clarke laughed while Lexa smiled wide, chuckling at the vision before their eyes.

Echo was sitting on the soft grass, twirling her fingers in Bellamy's curly hair, as he lovingly looked over just a few feet to his side.

There was Lincoln, sitting across from the other couple, back against a tree while Octavia sat between his legs. He held her in his arms, while she laughed at the pair running across the way from them.

Raven was chasing butterflies while Finn gleefully chased after her.

Monty was with his mom, telling jokes and making her laugh, being the silly boy he once was. He waved at his buddy just over his shoulder.

Jasper waved back at his friend. He stood in a patch of flowers, picking out a handful of violets and handed them to Maya, who kissed him on his cheek.

Abby and Jake Griffin were standing at the river's edge, holding hands, in awe of the sparkling water, turning back to catch their daughter's loving gaze.

Clarke's heart gushed over with joy, her eyes overflowed with emotion. It never got old. Seeing her family and friends together, happy and at peace. She felt a hand slip into hers. Lexa smiled brightly as she turned and saw a familiar sight as well.

Just beyond the other side of the river, Lexa saw multitudes of people, all in their native dress. They played, laughed, and sang with each other. The Trikru. Her people. To the front and center of the mass of people stood a lone man. He stood proud and strong but at peace. Gustus. To the side of him was Indra and Anya. As if sensing her eyes on them, the three looked beyond the river and bowed their heads reverently at their Heda. The Commander nodded to the three, her eyes welled with love and pride. But her gaze tore away from them when she heard squealing and laughter.

Not too far from the Grounders, on a clearing full of huge overgrown sunflowers, ran a group of young children playing. The nightbloods. They toppled over a bald and slender man. He was laughing, as they wrestled him to the ground. It caught Aden's attention and before the girls knew it, he suddenly ran a fields length over to them as Titus welcomed him with open arms. His eyes met hers as soon as Aden was in his hold. She could feel the love he always had for her. He too, nodded at the Commander, with a smile on his face and warmth in his eyes.

Lexa teared up. Titus. The man who, for all intents and purposes, was her father. And the nightbloods... her children. She had fed them, clothed them, trained them, and loved them. They may not had came from her womb, but they were very much hers. The brunette let out a strangled laugh, with watered eyes, as she felt the girl beside her wrap herself around her body.

Lexa held her, still observing their friends and family laughing, playing, and in love. And she wanted nothing more than the girl in her arms and the people they loved.

"Do you feel that?" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

"What?"

"Forever."

Clarke thought about that for a few moments. "What does forever feel like?"

She tightened her embrace, kissing Clarke on the lips.

"Like this."

And they all lived... ever long.


End file.
